


Couldn't Be More Wrong

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Betting, Friendly banter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Yang and Mercury share some friendly banter as their classmates battle





	Couldn't Be More Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Secret Santa Prompt from the RWBY writing Discord. Hope you all enjoy it! And yes Peppermint Chip is Neo

“First up today, Peppermint Chip and Nora Valkyrie,” Professor Goodwitch announced.

“Oh, this is going to be a short fight,” Yang said as the two combatants entered the battle arena. Nora, who barely came up to Yang's shoulder, actually towered over her opponent. The black pigtails Peppermint wore would barely tickle Nora's chin.

“You got that right, blondie,” Mercury said, leaning back in his chair next to Yang. “Shortstuff there is going to wreck cotton candy hair.”

“As if, one hit from Nora's hammer and you'll need a spatula to pick up your teammate,” Yang said. “Your friend is going down.”

Mercury rolled his eyes. “You're right, but cotton candy there has to hit her. Which I doubt.”

“You're on,” Yang said.

Two minutes later and the dark haired girl ground Nora's head into the dirt with her oversized boot.

“Okay, she does have some moves,” Yang said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Told ya,” Mercury said, voice smug. Yang huffed, and turned away from him.

“Next up, we have Jaune Arc and Cinder Falls,” Goodwitch said.

“Oh, I hope Cinder gets her tiny ass kicked by that blonde boy,” Mercury said, leaning forward.

“Jaune?” Yang said. “He can barely handle a beowulf, Cinder is going to trounch him.”

“Considering how wrong you were before, I really doubt that.” He rubbed his hands together as Jaune pulled out his sword and Cinder twirled her twin blades around.

He immediately leaned back as Cinder let Jaune’s pants on fire and the boy ran around trying to put them out.

“Who let someone that incompetent into the school?” Mercury said, as Pyrrha tackled Jaune and rolled him around on the floor.

Yang shrugged. “Well, they did let you in.”

“...I…” Mercury sputtered. Behind him, Emerald covered her mouth and giggled.

Nudging his shoulder, Yang grinned. “Just messing with you, it was one bad call. Who do you think is going to win this one?”

Tilting her head at the arena floor, Pyrrha limbered up as Weiss loaded her dust rapier.

“Oh, the actual champion versus the heiress?” Mercury said. “This one is going to be another one sided fight. Schnee can’t buy her way out of a good fight.”

“She has more skill than you think,” Yang said, defensive about her teammate. “I mean, it is Pyrrha, but I don’t think it’s going to be as one sided as you think it is.”

“Yeah, sure, you just want the heiress to win because you have a crush on her.”

“I do not!” Yang protested, her cheeks red. “She’s going to win because she’s got the skills.”

“Whatever you say,” Mercury said, arms crossed over his chest with a smirk. “I mean, she is being pretty aggressive there.”

“People on the back foot do tend to make mistakes,” Yang said, watching as Weiss’ attacks send Pyrrha tumbling away from her.

“Just don’t get cocky,” Mercury said, right as Weiss over extended her lunge. 

Weiss’ attack skidded against Pyrrha’s shield. The counter attack caught Weiss in the stomach. 

Her rapier battered away the spear, losing ground with each strike. 

None of Weiss’ strikes seemed to find their mark. They missed with the barest of inches or ringing against the shield. Pyrrha bleed off Weiss’ aura.

“Well, at least she put up a decent fight,” Yang huffed.

“Uh huh,” Mercury said. “Might want to just admit I’m better at this.”

Yang laughed and nudged his shoulder. "Okay, Ren vs Blake? It's a ninja showdown place your bets?"

"Ren." Mercury replied with a scoff. 

"You saying my partners not got moves?" 

 

Mercury smirked and winked at her. "Maybe on a stripper pole." 

 

"You asshole!" Yang laughed and punched him on the arm. "I'm telling her you said that." 

 

"Please don't, she'll try to kick my ass.”

“There will be no try, she will.” Yang puffed up. “She’s stronger than you know.”

Mercury rolled his eyes. “I was wrong, you don’t have a crush on the heiress, you like the goth girl with the pretty bow.”

“What, it’s a pretty bow, you’re just jealous she’s better looking than you.” Yang turned to watch the fight.

“I’m the hottest person at the school,” Mercury said, although his eyes tracked the fight. The lightning quick strikes, both combatants trying to stay out of sight of each other.

“Only if they like oversized heads,” Yang said. “Hah! She disarmed him, told you she had moves.”

“That was luck,” Mercury said. “And who the fuck fights with a ribbon.”

“A badass. At least she knows how sleeves work.” She poked the gap of his armor.

“Psssh, like I’m going to let someone who wears half a skirt mock my fashion,” Mercury said. “And damn, she did it. Didn’t think she had it in her.”

“She’s good, she just doesn’t like showing off.” Standing, Yang offered a hand. “Same time next week?”

“You know it blondie,” Mercury said, shaking it. “And try not to keep all the girls here to yourself.”

Yang laughed. “What can I say, I’m just the hottest thing around. Maybe I’ll give you some pointers one day. I always like hopeless causes”

Mercury clutched his heart. “Oh, ow. But still, not as hopeless as that blonde dude.”

“Yeeeeeeah, but barely.” Yang waved. “See ya around.”


End file.
